


Gemüse-H/D Episode 1: Überbackene Aubergine

by germankitty



Series: Gemüse H/D [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: Eine Einkaufswagen-Romanze zwischen Aubergine!Draco und Tomate!Harry. Wird das Schicksal den leidenden Gemüse-Liebhabern gnädig sein?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potteresque_ire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteresque_ire/gifts).



> **A/N der Übersetzerin :** Dear potteresque_ire, once I learned that I got to do a translation for you, there was only ever ONE story I knew I had to do, and it was this -- the veggie boys were just too delicious to ignore! Thank you for writing this tasty treat! (And I promise, episode #2 will follow after the holidays!)
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks go, as usual, to Candamira for the beta; her skill (and our shared mother tongue) was invaluable in putting this into a readable form … even if at times literal meaning had to make way for style.
> 
>  
> 
>  

Übersetzung erstellt für das Owlpost-Fest 2016 auf LiveJournal  


**~ooO0Ooo~**

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von JK Rowling geschaffen wurden und ihr sowie etlichen Verlagen, einschliesslich aber nicht ausschliesslich Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Warner Bros. GmbH, gehören. Es wird hiermit kein Geld verdient, und eine jegliche Verletzung der Eigentumsrechte und des Markenzeichens ist unabsichtlich.

**A/N:** Die Inspiration für diese Geschichte kommt von einem Post von Pushdragon, die zum Spass ein hd_Vegemanus-Fest vorschlug. Erwähnt wurden auch andere "Vorschläge" wie z.B. Blutbäder, Avocados und Fahrer von Monster-Trucks. Und ja, dies ist mein erster Versuch, Crack!fic zu schreiben. :-)

**~ooO0Ooo~**

Die Bewässerungsanlage sprang an und benetzte die Welt mit glitzernden Tropfen; Draco schluckte als er zum anderen Ende der Gemüseabteilung hinüberschaute und fühlte, wie sein Stiel schwerer und seine Knospe prall und empfindlich wurde – warum musste Harry auch ständig so verdammt lecker aussehen? Er wand sich unbehaglich, das Wasser als Gleitmittel nutzend, und hob sofort seine Hüften der Hand entgegen, die gerade nach ihm griff.

Oh, diese Hitze! Draco stöhnte, dunkellila vor feurigem Verlangen. Seine Blätter kräuselten sich, seine Augenlider sanken herab, nur um beim Klang der Stimme des Hand-Eigentümers wieder aufzuschnappen, dessen Finger so liebevoll, nein begehrlich jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut liebkosten.

"Das ist eine gute Aubergine – schön und fest," erklärte Ginny Weasley einem Kind an ihrer Seite. Beider Haare waren so flammend rot wie Spaghetti Bolognese. Draco fiel sofort wieder in sich zusammen; sie schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken, und bald darauf fühlte er kalte Stahlsprossen von unten gegen ihn drücken.

Er war im Begriff, ausgerechnet von den Weasleys gekauft zu werden. Als seine Sicht verschwamm, nahm Draco sich fest vor zu glauben, dass die Nässe in seinen Augen von der Bewässerungsanlage vorhin stammte.

Gerade als er sich überlegte, aus dem Einkaufswagen zu springen, um seinen Malfoy-Stolz zu verteidigen, hörte er das Kind schreien, "Mama, ich dachte, wir wollten heute Guacamole machen!"

"Ach ja," antwortete die Mutter resigniert; sie hatte wohl gehofft, das Versprechen, dass sie gegeben hatte, nicht einlösen zu müssen. Draco feixte. So typisch für diese Proleten.

Dann aber wurde alles innerhalb einer Sekunde unwichtig. Draco musste einen kurzen Aufschrei unterdrücken als die Tomate seiner Träume ganz in seiner Nähe landete, leuchtend in einem Meer von Avocado-Beschützern, die angelegentlich in einer Orgie schwelgten. Die Aubergine kochte vor eifersüchtiger Wut. Harry, der immer von Bewunderern umgeben war … Harry, dessen Gemüsekameraden es fertigbrachten, das Scheinwerferlicht einer jeden Mahlzeit zu klauen, deren Held eigentlich Draco sein sollte – sogar bei Überbackenen Auberginen.

Neid, glühend wie ein Ofen und paniert mit Verlangen, überkam ihn, und Draco war wieder hart. Er lehnte sich energisch gegen die Metallstäbe zurück; das war einfach, weil das Kind den Einkaufswagen wie einen Monster-Truck herumfuhr.

Er war nah dran, so nah dran. Er schwang seine Hüften, um besseren Kontakt zu bekommen, und seine Phantasie bekam Flügel – Harrys glatte Haut an seiner scharlachrot leuchtenden, geschwollenen Rundung, die verlangend gegen seine eigene prallte.  
.  
Ein Stoss gegen seine Schulter schreckte Draco aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hör auf damit, Malfoy," sagte die _echte_ Tomate verschnupft, beinahe beleidigt. "Das hinterlässt ein Dunkles Mal auf dem Fleisch. Oder," der Blick wurde argwöhnisch, "hast Du etwa schon eins?"

Der Blödmann hatte wirklich einen Rette-das-Gemüse-Tick, oder? Draco schluckte; aber bevor er antworten konnte, rollte Harry herüber und besiegelte seine Worte mit einem Kuss.

Draco erwiderte die Geste, überflutet mit einem frischen Duft. Seine Sinne stimmten Loblieder an auf die Art, nach der Harry schmeckte – ein bisschen sauer und etwas süss, genau wie eine Tomate sein sollte. Der feste Körper, ein Zeichen dafür dass er jahrelang wie ein Schnatz herumgeworfen wurde, drückte sich an Draco, der sich umdrehte, so dass die Kurve seiner purpurlila Länge sich um die scharlachrote Kontur schmiegte.

"Ich will Dich. Schon seit Ewigkeiten," flüsterte Harry. "Ich hab' versucht, Dir zu folgen, aber …"

Draco fuhr für ihn fort, "Wegen Voldie, nicht wahr? Der Aushilfs-Gemüsehändler, der Dich jeden Abend wieder an Deinen Platz zurückgeworfen hat." 

Harry nickte errötend. Draco beschloss, ihm nichts von dem einen Mal zu erzählen als er versucht hatte, nach einer Wäsche in Harrys Ecke zu schleichen, nur um etliche seiner Gefährten auf den Boden zu schubsen. Es war für Draco unfassbar, was für eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft diese rotgoldene Sorte war, bereit, so viele Leben für ein einzelnes so tapfer hinzugeben, aber im Angesicht der Blätter, die vor Verlegenheit leicht zitterten, war Draco sicher, dass es die Mühe wert war.

"Das ist jetzt alles vorbei," sagte er tröstend und rückte näher. Voldie war vor einigen Tagen gefeuert worden, nachdem er versucht hatte, Harry einem Kunden ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Er war durch jemand anderen ersetzt worden, der ein viel angenehmeres Temperament hatte – wenn er auch weniger ordentlich war.

Strahlend grüne Augen konzentrierten sich auf Draco. Sie verschlossen sich gegen die Welt um sie herum, verbannten selbst die Avocados, die ganz nah herangekrochen waren; ihr robustes Aussehen liess nicht auf den Fettgehalt schliessen, der auf ein mehr als trauriges Liebesleben hindeutete, sowie einen Appetit auf kostenlosen Porno.

Harry schien ähnlich zu fühlen. "Nimm mich," sagte er fast unhörbar.

Was Draco tat. Er stiess seine Länge gegen Harry, behutsam zuerst, aber der Anblick des sich unter ihm windenden Harry war zu viel für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Seine Stösse wurden härter, schneller, er hatte sich noch nie so wunderbar gefühlt und so begierig, jemandem zu gefallen, und Harry begann zu stöhnen, sein saftiges Fleisch gab nach unter Dracos unaufhörlichem Hämmern—

"Gleich, Draco, gleich werd' ich …"

Draco war selbst kurz davor zu platzen. Alles drehte sich, Regale und Lebensmittel kreisten über ihm. Als Kind hatte er Geschichten gehört, dass ein Pfad zum Himmel so aussähe – wie ein sich ewig um sich selbst drehender, weisser Wirbel. Beinahe erwartete er das Läuten einer Glocke sowie einen Phantomblitz, der in Flammen schrieb: _Essen ist fertig_.

Aber nichts davon trat ein. Stattdessen klappte der durchtrainierte Körper unter ihm zusammen und Samenkörner spritzten über seine ganze Brust. Draco seufzte voller befriedigten Glücks und beugte den Kopf, um seinen Geliebten anzusehen.

Nein.

NEIN!

Von Harry war nichts übrig als eine nasse, aufgeplatzte Matsche. Draco starrte voller Entsetzen, als Klumpen davon durch die Lücke zwischen den Metallstangen hindurchfielen und mit einem Plopp auf dem nicht-so-makellosen Boden landeten.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags rollten die Räder des Einkaufswagens über sie hinweg, und von der Tomate-die-überlebte, dem beherzten Gemüse, welches Voldies Wutausbrüche überlebt hatte, blieb nichts als eine vegane Blutspur.

Selbst seine Liebe war vergiftet, genauso erstickend wie die Farbe seiner Haut; Verzweiflung überkam Draco, der sich zu einer Tat aufraffte, die seine letzte sein sollte. Er rief sich Harrys Worte ins Gedächtnis und rieb sich am Einkaufswagen, diesmal rau, mechanisch, sein Körper so kalt wie der Stahl, der ihn langsam zerstörte; bald entstellten schwarze Flecken seine Haut, und sein glattes Fleisch versank in Schatten voller Fäulnis.

Schliesslich war der Tod seine Bestimmung. Er lächelte bitter als er dem Kassierer entgegenschwebte und der Weaselette zuhörte, wie sie das Kind freundlich wegen des zu starken Ratterns des Wagens zurechtwies und aufforderte, eine andere Aubergine aus der Gemüseabteilung zu holen. Hatte sie überhaupt bemerkt, dass Harry abhanden gekommen war?

So ein Miststück.

Der Klang von Münzen, die in Plastikfächer fielen, läutete seinen Tod ein. Als Draco auf dem Zeitungsstand lag, inmitten eines Kaleidoskops aus Frühjahrsmode und Abnehmtipps, meinte er ein Land zu sehen, in dem Überbackene Aubergine das Standardgericht war, in dem Dumbledore, der alte Knacker mit seiner Vorliebe für Käse, seine Vereinigungszeremonie mit Harry leiten würde …

_Warte auf mich, Harry._

 

~ Finis


End file.
